Ashes From Former Fires
by dazedandconfused76
Summary: Puck and Rachel are pregnant. Then something happens that shakes their glee family to the core. Retooling of my old story, "We'll Be Okay".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Okay, okay. Yeah I'm absolutely the worst FF member ever. I never have time for this thing anymore. But now I do. This is a retooling of my old story "We'll Be Okay", but I couldn't think of anywhere to go with it, so I deleted it and changed a lot of it. I kept the whole Beth storyline, it's vital to this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Glee? Nope **

**This was it. The turning point in Noah Puckerman's life. He and his girlfriend, Rachel, were going to the doctor's to find out the sex of the baby in Rachel's belly. Puck couldn't help but think of the last time he was in this situation. Beth. His child with Quinn Fabray. He always wondered what it would have been like to keep Beth, but Quinn was adamant on giving her up and forgetting she ever existed. They ended up giving Beth up to Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mom. Quinn admitted that this was a ploy to hurt Rachel, and this was the nail in the coffin to their relationship. That wasn't going to happen this time. He and Rachel loved each other, really loved each other, and they were going to be a family with their baby. They ended up giving Beth up to Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mom. The next school year, Puck finally made his move on Rachel, and they had been together ever since. They were together for about a year and a half when they found out that Rachel was pregnant.**

**Puck pulled out of his reverie as he pulled his truck into the driveway of the rental house he and Rachel shared.**

"**Noah!" Rachel smiled and laughed as Puck got out of the car and hugged her with all he had.**

"**Hi mama. Mmm I missed you." Noah nuzzled her hair as he whispered in her ear.**

"**You saw me this morning, Noah, you only had football practice." Rachel replied laughingly. **

"**Doesn't matter, babe. I missed my girl. I do all the time, no matter how long we're apart."**

"**Well as much as I'd like to stand here all day and hear about how much you missed me, we have a baby to see. Ready?"**

" **Course, babe. Let's go do this." **

**Yeah, sorry. Short chapter. They'll get longer, I promise, I just had to get this one out of the way. So what do you think? Good so far? Review, please! Peace, Love, and Lennon, Cassie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**Alright mama, let's go see baby," Puck said.**

"**I'm ready," breathed Rachel.**

"**Noah, Rachel, nice to see you again," greeted Dr. Lisbon, Rachel's baby doctor. "Now it's been a little while since your last appointment, and I know that it's about the time where we can find out the sex of the baby. Did you two want to know?"**

"**Yes," Puck said.**

"**No," Rachel said at the same time.**

"**Rach?"**

"**I don't know, Noah. I want to but, then I don't want, to so I don't know what to say. You know what? Yes, I want to know."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay," said Dr. Lisbon. "Let's get started then."**

**Rachel shimmied her shirt up and grabbed Puck's hand. He squeezed it in response and winked at her.**

"**Alright, here we go," said Dr. Lisbon. "Well it looks like the two of you are going to be parents of a healthy baby girl."**

**Puck smiled. A girl. He had his reservations about giving up Beth in the first place, and this was his second chance. It was the right thing to do to give up Beth, but this felt right. He, Rachel, and his baby were going to have the happiest life he would be able to give them. He would do anything for his girls.**

"**Noah?" he was ripped out of his thoughts by Rachel's question. "Are you okay with this?" Rachel asked with uncertainty in her voice.**

"**Babe, of course I am! She's going to be the happiest little girl in the world. I know you are worried about me, but this is right. I love you, and our baby. I didn't love Quinn. Never did. Giving up Beth was the right choice. You, me, and this baby? We're a family. And we will be for as long as you'll have me."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm sooo sorry. My muse is being a bitch. I get bursts of inspiration and it just doesn't come out right. **

"Are you sure we should tell them all today, Noah?" asked Rachel.

"hell yeah babe, they're all excited. They all wanna know what's up with this badass Pucklebaby."

"I don't know why you still insist on calling her Pucklebaby, Noah."

"Blame Mercedes and Kurt, babe. You hang out with those two divas too much."

"They're not that bad, Noah.

"Whatever you say, princess. Let's just get in there they're waitin'."

"Joy."

GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Puck and Rachel walked into the choir room, to see everyone already there, including Kurt and Blaine, waiting with anxious looks on their faces.

"Kurt, Blaine," asked Rachel. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Oh please darling, as if I would miss this announcement. I haven't been this excited about anything since Kate Middleton's mind-blowing wedding dress."

"Maybe you're right, Noah," whispered Rachel in Puck's ear.

"We can hear you, Rach. Don't back out now. Spill," said Finn.

"Okay. Everyone, we're having a girl!"

The reaction is instantaneous. Mr. Schuester is beaming proudly at the two, Santana, Finn, Tina, Sam, Mike, Brittany, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes all yell excitedly and rush towards the couple. Everyone except Quinn is out of their seat.

"OMG, this baby is going to be the best dressed little girl Lima has ever seen!," Kurt squealed excitedly from beside Blaine.

"Congratulations, favorite people," say Santana and Finn as they approach the couple. The relationship between the four of them only got better after the Santana/Finn secret got out. Rachel and Finn realized they were better off as friends, best friends really, and had a brother /sister type relationship. They even considered themselves brother and sister often, confusing much of McKinley, considering they used to date. They didn't care. Santana apologized for being such a bitch to Rachel after it all broke down. Santana and Puck never pursued Puck after that, and no one was surprised when Santana and Finn got together for real. The four of them were now the best of friends at McKinley.

"Thanks, guys," smiled Rachel and Puck.

"So you ready for this?, " asked Finn.

"I think so," answered Rachel. "I'm just a little concerned about Quinn. She didn't seem happy." She was proved right when she caught a glimpse of said girl storm out of the choir room and heard the door slam.

"Don't worry about that puta, Rachel," said Santana. "She's just jealous that you and Puck are gonna have a beautiful baby girl and she had a lizard baby."

"Hey!," said Puck with an indignant voice.

"Sorry, Puck, but any kid of you and Rachel's is gonna be gorgeous. No doubt. Admit it, you know it's true."

"Our baby will be a badass, that's for sure." Puck smirked.

"Noah!," reprimanded Rachel, " the baby's developing ear bones now, she might be able to hear you! I don't want my daughter to sound like a sailor the first time she speaks!"

"Sorry, baby, I know. I'll try to watch what I say from now on." Puck kissed Rachel's forehead in an effort to placate her.

"Whipped," Finn coughed. Both Puck and Santana smacked the back of his head and Rachel laughed at their similarity. "Geez, sorry dude. It's just you're being bossed around by the 5'2 midget I call my sister, and you don't hide it. I don't even think you notice."

"Stop calling me a midget, Frankenteen!" yelled Rachel.

"Oh, hormonal Rach, scary. Sorry sis," Finn apologized.

"It's ok Finny," Rachel hugged Finn. No one in glee thought this was a weird occurrence anymore.

"Ok, ok, enough with this love fest. How's about we's be goin' to Breadstix cuz I'm hungry and we're gonna feed you Rach. You're too skinny for a pregnant lady. Let's go." Santana ordered.

"Fine, let's go. Coming too, Noah?,"

"Course babe. Let's eat." Puck smiled down at her.

**Okay, so there's chapter 3. It might be weird to see a Finn/Rachel brother/sister relationship, but I wanted to write them as close friends. I'm hoping to get into more of Quinn's reaction next chapter. Feel free to suggest things for me to write and of course, review! Peace, Love, & Lennon, Cassie**


End file.
